


Di tenacia e memorie

by HebeAndersen



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:11:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5484785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HebeAndersen/pseuds/HebeAndersen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>« Ciao, io mi chiamo Nike. Tu chi sei? »<br/>La bambina nuova aveva abbassato lentamente il libro che stava leggendo, osservando la compagna che si era piazzata di fianco al suo banco.<br/>« Atena. » mormorò semplicemente.<br/>Nike aveva sorriso a quella rivelazione, detta in un modo così serio da sembrare un grande segreto.<br/>Aveva deciso da subito che quella bimba le stava simpatica.<br/>[Scritta per l'event Halloweekend di We are out for prompt]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Di tenacia e memorie

**Author's Note:**

> Scritta per l'event Halloweekend 2015 del gruppo Facebook di We are out for prompt.  
> Già pubblicata nel mio account di Efp - Il tuo sito di fanfiction.

« Ciao, io mi chiamo Nike. Tu chi sei? »  
La bambina nuova aveva abbassato lentamente il libro che stava leggendo, osservando la compagna che si era piazzata di fianco al suo banco.  
« Atena. » mormorò semplicemente.  
Nike aveva sorriso a quella rivelazione, detta in un modo così serio da sembrare un grande segreto.  
Aveva deciso da subito che quella bimba le stava simpatica.  
Era un po' strana ma aveva uno sguardo intelligente che le piaceva molto.  
« Vuoi venire a giocare con me e le mie amiche? Sei sempre sola! »  
Atena la guardò dritta negli occhi castani come se fosse indecisa.  
Lei, per tutta risposta, le donò il suo sorriso più contagioso, sicura di come tutto questo sarebbe andato a finire.  
La compagna le avrebbe detto di sì, buttandole felice le braccia al collo e sarebbe diventata la sua migliore amica per sempre.  
Doveva succedere così, lei vinceva ogni volta e avrebbe vinto anche ora!  
« No grazie. Voglio solo finire il mio libro. »  
Tutte le certezze della piccola Nike crollarono a quell'affermazione detta con garbo – con garbo d'accordo, ma quanto faceva male al suo orgoglio!  
Nessuno l'aveva mai rifiutata, tutti volevano essere suoi amici.  
Perchè lei no?  
« Su non essere timida, io voglio davvero giocare con te! Non vuoi diventare la mia amica del cuore? »  
Nike abbracciò forte la piccola Atena, sicura che con quell'ultima carta avrebbe finalmente attirato la sua attenzione – in fondo nessuno poteva resisterle!  
« No grazie. Non voglio giocare, voglio sapere cosa succede ad Ulisse. » rispose l'altra, tirando su rapida il suo libro.  
La bambina non poteva crederci, aveva davvero perso per la prima volta!  
Mentre abbandonava l'aula imbronciata, decise che questa se la sarebbe davvero legata al dito.  
Atena sarebbe capitolata prima o poi, era disposta ad aspettare per anni se necessario!

  
**  


« Buon anniversario Atena! Te l'ho mai detto che di prima mattina sei anche più bella del solito? »  
Osservò la ragazza tirarsi su con grazia dal loro letto, sospirando leggermente mentre si rivestiva.  
Nike sapeva che la sua fidanzata non amava molto queste esternazioni d'affetto ma dovevano festeggiare!  
« Io invece ti dico sempre di non fare rumore alla mattina. »  
Un grande sorriso apparve sul volto della giovane nel sentire la sua ragazza seria come sempre.  
Atena non sarebbe mai cambiata e sarebbe sempre stata una bella sfida ma in fondo era questo che le piaceva tanto di lei – oltre al fatto che fosse la persona più intelligente che avesse conosciuto.  
La strinse in un abbraccio dandole un bacio sulla nuca, ridendo appena quando la sentì irrigidirsi un attimo per poi rilassarsi non appena sentì le dita di Nike sfiorarle i lunghi capelli corvini.  
Il suo cuore traboccò di tenerezza genuina per un'istante, stringendola ancora più forte a sé.  
Non c'era niente che la rendesse più felice di quella ragazza.  
Niente, neppure la sua straordinaria carriera di atleta.  
La sua vera vittoria era il loro amore.  
Atena era l'unica medaglia che avrebbe mai voluto coccolare durante la sua vita.

 


End file.
